A Sibuna Next Generation Story
by Nickishea
Summary: Max Sam Jessica Vanessa Andrew Austin Angelina & Ryder must face the mysteries and danger of sibuna while keeping the secret from the rest of there friends dealing with school and there average lives will they crack under pressure and fear and can they hold on to friendship and relationship better then their parents did or at least at all Rated T for swearing other bad language etc
1. House of meeting sibuna

Jessica's pov

Here I was on my first day of school at anubis house. I was standing with my twin sister, Vanessa, my brothers Alex and Ryan, and other family friends. I looked at my sister, then Max and Sam, then Angela, then Austin, then Ryder, and of course..._ Andrew._ Why did he have to be in sibuna with us sure he's smart strong and very good at scheming but Austin is smart and Ryder is the master of schemming we dont need him! Vanessa and I are the daughters of Patricia and Eddie Miller. We're good when it comes to being strong and fearless. But anyway, back to the important stuff in my inner monologue.

I have to co-lead sibuna with my sister and Max and Sam, the other twins as the leaders. Ryder has a twin too. She's my bff and she is awesome. Why can't she be in sibuna AND Anabell AND Chloe! At least angelina is in it I don't really know why though I guess she's clever but otherwise she's just a pile of perfume, make up, and clothes. Don't get me wrong I love her she's my bff but... ok shut up Jessica!

Anyway I have to be in sibuna and face dangerous mysteries of the world just like our parents once did... but I also have to keep the secret from my friends and do good in school... well when i have ever tried to that... WAIT! How am I supposed to show up Andrew all the time when he's always doing most of the heavy lifting in sibuna... LITERALLY! Damn it damn it damn it damn it DAMN IT! Does anyone care about my competitive life! I looked over at Andrew again he smirked and stuck his tongue out. I frowned at stuck my tongue out as well hoping it would make him feel bad. It didnt... he smirked again and laughed.

"GRRRR! I will get you someday_ Drew_." I said smiling because I knew he hated that nickname.

"Haha jokes on you I like that nickname, Gail!" He responded but I know he was lying about the nickname thing.

"No you don't...and never call me Gail."

"Why does he call you Gail? Your name is Jessica, there's no Gail. Ali said.

"Yeah, but their is in my middle name Abigail." I said frowning.

"Ooooh... how does he know that and not me! She said glaring at her brother.

"Dont give me that look Ali, I still can't beleive your best friends with yapper over here."

Thats right he calls my yapper. Just because my dad used to call my mom yacker. And apperantly I'm... _just as annoying when i talk as she_ OK!

"Look who's talking Andy." He frowned and gritted his teeth. He hated being called Andy more than Drew so I just had to say it. That's right… I just brought out the big guns.

* * *

Sam's pov

I nudged Max and pointed up to get him to look in the sky.

"What?" He said looking up.

"Then he saw it, we all saw it." All of a sudden, there was a huge thunderstorm.

We all ran inside to see Jane. She's Trudy and Jasper's daughter who was the new housemother because Trudy was like 60 now, same with Jasper.

Trudy and jasper where at the house because they wanted to see us and our parents all grown up. They did their "_aww you got so big" _crap and all that shit old people do to children which is weird because we aren't really children anymore. We walked into our rooms and started unpacking.

* * *

**ROOMIES-**

**Girls: (that arent new)**

Jessica Vanessa and Ali

Chloe Angelina and Anabell

**Boys: (that arent new)**

Andrew Sam and Max

Ryder Austin and Nick

Tony Alex and Ryan

**Girls: (that are new)**

Tiffany Isabella and Ana

Emma and Nikki

**Boys: (that are new)**

Michael Kevin Matt

* * *

Tiffany's pov

OMG! I know absolutely nobody here! AHH and I just like... broke a nail. I thought as i started to freak out.

"AAAH!" I screamed at my broken nail.

"I know that scream anywhere! Thats a broken nail scream!" Angelina yelled.

"AAAH!" Anabell screamed as she ran upstairs to get her nail first aid kit.

"Quick girls! GO! Screamed their mom, Amber running over to me.

"YIKES! thats a bad one! GIRLS GET THE MAKE UP KIT TOO WE JUST HAD A LONG CAR RIDE I NEED TO RE-AAPLY AND SO DO YOU TWO!" She yelled.

They came running down stairs and fixed my nails.

"Thanks you so much but I have a make up and nail first aid kit myself, you could have just used mine." I said.

"You have them too!" Annabel said.

"I think us three are going to make great friends!" Angelina said with a smile.

Everyone in the house was laughing as they all started unpacking. I wonder why. Did something happen?


	2. House of sleepovers part 1

**As you probably have figured out i am obsessed with andrica (andrew and jessica) mostly because i made the to be like peddie and i love peddie so yaaaaay! anyway this one will be fun!**

* * *

Sam's pov

I quickly ran into the common room with all my stuff ready for the sleepover everyone was having, I knew this would be fun!

"Max! Andrew! Lets go!" I yelled.

"Im right behind you idiot its Andrew who's trying to make himself all pretty for Jess!" Max said as the two of us laughed.

"Hey!... ok fine you got me but seriously lay off, or else I'll start thinking about Jess ALL day so that your mid reading thing will go CRAZY!" He said deviously grinning.

"NO!... fine we'll stop." Max said.

"Good."

And with that we all walked into the common room and waited for the rest.

* * *

Angelina's pov

We came downstairs and Max, Sam, Andrew, Kevin, Tony, Matt, Michael, Alex, Ryan, Tiffany, Austin, Nick, Ryder, Isabella, Ana, Chloe, Nikki, and Emma were already down their.

"Come on guys your going to be the last ones down! Even me and Anabell are down here. Tiffany too! And you know how long we take to get ready for things." I yelled to Ali, Vanessa, and Jessica.

No response.

"Guys I think somethings wrong they wont answer." Said Anabell.

Tony, Andrew, and Nick ran upstairs and all the boys laughed silently so the girls wouldnt get suspicious of why they were so worried, but we all heard them laugh and whispering. It's not like we didn't know what was going on! Tony is in love with Nessa, Nick loves Ali, and beleive it or not no matter how much they fight, Andrew is head over heels with Jessi. I LOVE COUPLES!

* * *

Vanessa's pov

We were all getting changed when all of a sudden Tony, Nick, and Andrew came running in! The three of us all half naked, bra's and underwear, screamed and ran under the sheets except for Jess. She grabbed a towel wrapped it around herself and slapped all three of them you could hear it echo.

"OWW! what the fuck!" They all screamed.

"What do YOU mean what the fuck!" Ali screamed.

"Yeah YOU what the fuck!" I screamed.

"Sorry we thought you guys were in trouble because Angelina kept calling you and you didn't answer so we came to see if you were ok." Andrew said half distracted. I could see the smirk on his face even though he was trying to hide it, it was bleeding fully through and Ali and Jess saw it too. We all silently giggled and put on our shirts and shorts then walk out talking about the three boys and they're stupid ass faces.

* * *

Andrews pov

BEST DAY EVER! :)

* * *

**to be continued...**

**this sleepover should be awesome!**


	3. House of sleepovers part 2

ali's pov

i can't believe the boys ran into our rooms while we were changing that was so embarrassing. i said as we walked downstairs. the boys were still standing there with stunned faces it was hilarious. boys you coming. jess said with a smirk as we all laughed. watch this. jess said as she walked over to andrew and breathed out some words in his ears. he looked hypnotized and he slowly nodded then he smacked tony and nick in the back of the heads then they all started walking. we started laughing like hell at the stupid faces on the boys. what did you say to him. ali asked. i just asked if he was coming. jess said. wee all laughed and walked downstairs with all of our stuff.

ryders pov

i sat on the couch with my arm around chloe and she rested her head on my chest. we were all doing what we normally do just this time we were all in the same room. me and chloe were sitting on the couch together, jess andrew ali and nessa were fighting there never ending battle, ana was in her room, angelina anabell tiffany were doing fashion stuff, and isabel was going back in forth from watching the movie while talking with austin and and hanging with the fashion girls, sam and max were sitting in the corner jotting down notes i knew what they were doing they have telepathy so they are always secretly reading peoples minds and invading people private life... thats my thing! anyway nick and kevin were doing some study thing of course, nicki was writing some story, while her sister emma made her watch her practice her dance a bunch of times, and of course michael ryan and alex were setting up a bunch of pranks. 

alex's pov

micheal get the bucket, ryan get the rope, and i'll get the rest! i said as we al evilly laughed. did our triple troublemaker hand shake and ran to our get the stuff. lets see mustard, eggs, ketchup, grape juice, ranch dressing, and lets see hmmmm, ooooooh peanut butter, and jelly. i thought as i got all he stuff. ok now that we're all here lets make things happen micheal get a trash can. ryan said as he cracked the eggs in the bucket and threw the shells away. then he added mustard jelly and ranch dressing while i put in peanut butter grape juice and ketchup. I got a spoon quickly and mixed everything up as i added some melted cheese and chocolate. we tied the rope to the bucket and then ran upstairs and tied it to the door of jessica vanessa and ali's room. ok i just texted andrew to come up here so we can explain. i said. and here he is said ryan.

andrews pov

i just got a text form alex saying come upstairs near jess ali and nessa's room. okay then. i thought as i walked upstairs leaving the girls confused but they just shrugged and sat on their sleeping bags eating popcorn and watching the movie. ryan michael and alex were standing near the girls door to their room with bucket go gross stuff tied to their door i saw where this was going and laughed. nice. i said to them still laughing at the design. well since your in love with jess. alex started. I'm not! i said even though it wasn't true. dude like don't even try I've been here for a day and i already know. said michael. i just sighed and said. oh fine you know its true we all do. i said. its ok dude we've been friends forever its not like we're going to be all protective about them with you. ryan said laughing. anyway! since your in love with our sister and i can tell she likes you we're probably going to be spending a lot of time together so here you are a little bro help. alex said as we did our bro hug. lets all go downstairs ill get the girls. ryan said. ya they'll sense a trap with you more but they can't see the bucket cause its on the inside of the room so ryan make up some sort of story they have to go inside. alex said. copy that, move out. ryan said. you guys have walkie talkies awesome! you guys really are the pranking trio! i said laughing. ya i know right, anyway let the games begin. michael said.

to be continued...


	4. House of mush, house of dares

jessica's pov

Jess Nessa Ali! we heard Ryan scream from the other room WHAT! we yelled at the same time. Come out here! Andrew just went into your room! He yelled WHAT?! we all screamed as we ran up the stairs with a smirking Ryan behind us. i quickly became suspicous of the matter and yelled out Nessa Ali! don't go in it's a trap! but it was too late. They were covered in a brownish orangish green yellow mush! The four boys started laughing and i slapped my brothers and Michael for doing such a thing, and when i was about to kick Andrew in the balls he picked me up like he normally does at this point and just like normal any boys around laugh and Nessa and Ali normally try doing something about it but right now they're currently in our bathroom. He took me outside and no one followed. i sighed and bit his shoulder like i should have a while ago but didn't and then he dropped me. Why am i out here? i asked. Because someone didn't get covered in mush like she was supposed to. He said. What does that have to do with being outside. Well this isn't the destination i would have gone there but you bit my freaking shoulder! he said. Ya thats rest I'm going to go inside now. Oh no your not! Lets go! he said as he grabbed my waist.

Andrews pov

Ugh! where are we going! jess complained for about the 500th time in 5 minutes, how is that even possible! If i tell you will you shut up! i asked. yes! she yelled. ok i don't know. i said. huh. she said. i don't know where we're going either but i think here is good. i said. she still looked very confused. i sat down and so did. she looked at me with a confused face and simply asked ok get on with this. get on with what? i asked. i didn't get covered in mush so now your going to do something to me. she said. ok sure if you consider truth or dare payback. i said. we're playing truth or dare thats it. she asked. yup, so truth or dare? he asked. dare. she said. i dare you to show me that secret talent you have. i asked. oh gosh, i dont have the stuff so i'll just tell you. My Aunt Piper classically trained my in music just like her. i said. haha! your part fancy! he said. she rolled my eyes and asked me truth or dare? dare. i said like it was obvious. ok i dare you to go lick that statues butt! jessi said laughing between. words i did it and she laughed like hell and i couldnt help but smile. truth or dare i asked her. dare. she said. ok i dare you to pick truth for this turn. i said. ok truth. she said as suddenly my face became serious. Your brothers told me something before the mush thing... i said. she rolled her eyes and said oh boy. ... and i want to know if its true so umm... Do you like me? i asked.

jessicas pov

Andrew just asked me if i liked him! i had never thought about it before i always what the answer was i dont like him i hate him we fight all the time. I was about to answer when i looked into his eyes and saw it all...

**flashback...**

_When you guys were little you used to date it was so cute you'd kiss each other and everything. i looked and Andrew and he looked just as __disgusted as i did. We were best friends along with my sister nessa and his sister ali that was just weird. i heard nessa and ali laughing and i turned around and growled at them then we all went upstairs._

**_awkwardness started..._**

_Hey jess guess what! I gotten really strong and i bet i can help you with your practice for cheerleading. Andrew said since i was the flyer. shouldn't i get ali and nessa to spot me? i asked him as we walked outside. nah we're good. he said as he grabbed my waist. whatever you say. i said as he lifted me in the air. we heard thunder and before he could put me down a brach fell. Andrew threw me to the ground and the branch fell on his arm. Andrew! i yelled at the top of my lungs crying. i broke an ankle and had a broken arm for 6 months._

**_My fear of heights and thunder started..._**

_Andrew walked into my room wearing a jock jacket that had the letters F and A on it for Frobisher Academy. Yo jess nessa ali check it out! Im a jock! I wont be seeing you guys that much though cause i'll be busy after all i am... THE CAPTAIN! he said in a funny superhero voice making us all laugh as he smiled and left the room. I grabbed my sharpie and followed Andrew. Andrew wait! i yelled. ya. he asked. if your always going to be busy then remember me and dont forget where you belong. i said as i to the collar of his new jacket and wrote on the inside of it what i had just said. he smiled and we slowly leaned in and kissed. we jumped away after a few seconds in shock then we both blushed and i walked back into my room.  
_

**_loneliness started until we became neutral and weren't friends but also not enemies..._**

_Then he started to date other cheerleaders most were my friends which made me a little jealous because last time we really talked we kissed. Then he had a serious long relationship with me sworn enemy Talia which made me dislike him. The he finally crossed the line there was a stupid dare his team gave him to pour a cold buckets of ice on top of my head after school which he did. then i really disliked him. But the crossing the line part was what he did after they dared him too put the bucket on my head draw a smily face on it take a pic print it and put it on my locker at school and on any of my personal belongings in the house or at school._

**_ I hated him forever..._**


	5. House of memories

_**Previosly on House of Anubis the Next Generation...**_

jessicas pov

Andrew just asked me if i liked him! i had never thought about it before i always what the answer was i dont like him i hate him we fight all the time. I was about to answer when i looked into his eyes and saw it all...

**flashback...**

_When you guys were little you used to date it was so cute you'd kiss each other and everything. i looked and Andrew and he looked just as __disgusted as i did. We were best friends along with my sister nessa and his sister ali that was just weird. i heard nessa and ali laughing and i turned around and growled at them then we all went upstairs._

**_awkwardness started..._**

_Hey jess guess what! I gotten really strong and i bet i can help you with your practice for cheerleading. Andrew said since i was the flyer. shouldn't i get ali and nessa to spot me? i asked him as we walked outside. nah we're good. he said as he grabbed my waist. whatever you say. i said as he lifted me in the air. we heard thunder and before he could put me down a brach fell. Andrew threw me to the ground and the branch fell on his arm. Andrew! i yelled at the top of my lungs crying. i broke an ankle and had a broken arm for 6 months._

**_My fear of heights and thunder started..._**

_Andrew walked into my room wearing a jock jacket that had the letters F and A on it for Frobisher Academy. Yo jess nessa ali check it out! Im a jock! I wont be seeing you guys that much though cause i'll be busy after all i am... THE CAPTAIN! he said in a funny superhero voice making us all laugh as he smiled and left the room. I grabbed my sharpie and followed Andrew. Andrew wait! i yelled. ya. he asked. if your always going to be busy then remember me and dont forget where you belong. i said as i to the collar of his new jacket and wrote on the inside of it what i had just said. he smiled and we slowly leaned in and kissed. we jumped away after a few seconds in shock then we both blushed and i walked back into my room.  
_

**_loneliness started until we became neutral and weren't friends but also not enemies..._**

_Then he started to date other cheerleaders most were my friends which made me a little jealous because last time we really talked we kissed. Then he had a serious long relationship with me sworn enemy Talia which made me dislike him. The he finally crossed the line there was a stupid dare his team gave him to pour a cold buckets of ice on top of my head after school which he did. then i really disliked him. But the crossing the line part was what he did after they dared him too put the bucket on my head draw a smily face on it take a pic print it and put it on my locker at school and on any of my personal belongings in the house or at school._

**_ I hated him forever..._**

* * *

Vanessas pov

I walked out of the bathroom with Ali, Alex and Ryan were laughing at something so i turned to look at ali and she nodded we walked up to the boys grabbed there shirts and pinned them to the wall i had alex and ali had ryan , micheal wasnt there anymore he was gone. WHERE IS JESS! ali asked. andrew took her outside. ryan said. AND WHERES MICHEAL! i asked. that we won't say. alex said. i kicked alex in the balls. OWWW THE WORLD IS ENDING! alex screamed. huh, so thats what that feels like. Ali said. SO WHERE IS HE! i asked again. Go see for yourself! micheal said as he walked out of our room. We gasped and ran inside to see nothing it was just our room. we came back outside to see the boys laughing. Made you look. Ryan said. Wow you guys really need some new material. i said .JESS! ali screamed in realization. right, ill call her right now. i said as we walked downstairs.

Andrews pov

Jess had a blank face and we sat there in an awkward silence. her phone suddenly rang and she sighed in relieve. its ness and ali i thought they might get worried im gonna take this. jess said walking away. I sighed and laid on the grass for a while when i sat back up she was out of sight. I looked at my phone it had been 20 miutes. i decided to take a walk through the woods we had so many memories out here. i passed the huge branch that fell on my arm, i laughed at how it was still there and never picked up. I passed some camping site we used to go to there was a few flashlights and wrappers from food and stuff like that. I passed the big rock we used to all meet at with the bech next to it. I passes the area where sophie was defeated by my father long ago during there time dealing with the touchstone of ra. That site was sacred to our families its covered by a hug tent and caution tape. Sometimes i would just sit in there because i knew no one would ever find me there. I left the tent with sophie and the touchstone and sat on the ground looking up at a tree it was my favortie tree in the world it had a heart on it and written on it was J+A+V+A. it stood for jessica ali vanessa and andrew we used to all be best friends at a time this was out meeting spot we called our selves JAVA since thats what the first letter of all of our names made. The word Java meant a lot to me. Everytime i was on the computer at school and the little Java notices came up i would smile.

I flipped over the collar on my jock jaket and read the words i would always remember. _remember__ me, and don't forget where you belong..._

_**TBC...**_


	6. House of Andrew, House of hugs

Jessicas pov

Andrew had been missing for a few days now. I was really worried and so was everyone else. Max and Sam were especially worried because they can read his mind and even they couldn't sense him which got them and the rest of sibuna really scared. The most worried of the all was Ryder they're brother even though they fight Andrew was Ryders little brother and Ryer loved him more that life itself. Ryder had been eating but not a lot and he hasnt been to any sibuna meetings since he went missing. He also doesn't leave his room much and his roomates know to just leave him alone. As for me i wish Andrew could have disappeared before i remember everything about our past i really miss him now and i dont like it. I remember how we had so many places we used to go together. My favorite one was always the tent were my dad defeated sophia... OH MY GOD! I grabbed my leather jacket and put on my boots i put some food in my bag because i know how much he loves food and i cant imagine how hungry he must be... dear lord i got to go!

Andrews pov

I had turned the tent into a real home in the past few days had no idea how good i was at building things i could live in here forever if i wanted to. I was getting changed when i heard footsteps outside. I looked outside to see none other than a red head looking giving my a disapproving look. I faced her disapproval with a slap across the face. OW! i yelled. jess yanked out her phone notifying the house she found me and i was ok, when she put her phone down she jumped on me and gave me a tight hug. Do you have any idea how scared you made everyone. she said not letting go yet. I hugged her back. Did you guys really think i was hurt or something, i'm to strong to get hurt. I said with a smirk. Don't joke about it no amount of strength can withstand a gun, what if you got shot. she said. I hugged her tighter finally realizing everyone else's point of view. Im okay though. I said. I know but max and sam couldn't read your mind or sense you and you'd been gone for four days and we called the police and they couldn't find you... she said until she buried her head in my chest. By the way can you please put a shirt on. She said with a laugh changing the mood. I only can if you let go of me. i said. Fine, i guess you can live without a shirt for now. she said looking up at me. As she looking up at me my brain finally starting working correctly and i realized if i were to kiss her, now would be the perfect time...


	7. House of almost kiss, house of truth

Jessica's pov

I took a deep breath. I didn't know what to do. I liked him but i don't want to kiss him... do I. Oh my god is he leaning in. What do i do, What do i do, What do i do! I started leaning in too without even realizing. Wait am i leaning in damn it i'm about to kiss him... here we go... its happening... i thought as i closed my eyes slowly.

NO! i yelled. I felt tears clouding up in my eyes. I knew i was upset because i never cry. It was just looking at his face stunned and embarrassed. Not knowing what to do. Everything was silent and awkward. I didn't want him to see me cry so i ran out of the tent. I ran into the woods not knowing where to go. I decided to run into the tree house my parents build when they went here. I climbed up the ladder with my eyesight clouded up with tears. I crawled in and curled up in the corner. I started to cry even more as i looked at all the carvings my parents carved in the wood. They fell in love so easily. Why can't I. They always told me how they hated each other but they secretly liked each other. I always thought that might be like me and Andrew. But no! we finally get along and when we almost kiss i just have to run away, just like the stupid hopeless bitch i am. What am i supposed to do, keep this inside of me eating me alive. I can't tell Ali or Nessa they would freak! If i tell angie or annabel they will try setting me up with him or doing something else stupid that i dont want. Telling the new girls wont do anything good for me. Same with telling a boy that would be like suicide. The only people left are samantha and chloe. I'm not telling Chloe so... Samantha. Samantha's good, she's sweet and nice, she's honest loyal and can defiantly keep a secret and help out at the same time. I have to tell Samantha.

Samantha's pov

Jessica barged into my room. Her face was red and puffy so i knew he must have been crying and i immediately ran to comfort her. I'm sorry for putting you in this but i can't tell ali or nessa cause they'll freak and if i tell angie or annabel they'll just make it work and... she started saying before i interrupted her. Jess relax i get it... whats going on. I asked. I found Andrew, he's ok, he was in the tent over the place where my parents defeated sophia.. She said. WHAT THATS GREAT! I yelled. So what's the problem. We almost kissed. We were almost about to touch lips when i freaked out and ran out crying. I ran into the treehouse my parents built and then i decided hat i had to talk to someone i just didn't know who to talk to but you. She said. i sat there stunned, she needed my comfort but i didn't know what to say. Jess, it's ok whatever you need me to do, i'll do it. i said. You don't have to do anything just don't tell anyone. I felt so bad his face was embarrassed and sad and everything was so awkward i just didn't know what to do. Jessica said. I know. I said as i pulled her into a hug, it'll be ok.


	8. House of fixing mistakes

Andrews pov

I can't even believe everything that just happened! Could you have been any more stupid, i mean really kissing her stop thinking with your dick man stop it! Ok i wasn't thinking with my dick i was thinking with my heart. Was I? oh dear god it doesnt matter whether or not you were expecting sex or not. What matters is you finally could of been friends again or had maybe a budding romance but no, here comes super dick. OK that sound wrong even for me. I know it's gonna be weird with her but i have to go back to the house. I know everyones worried about me, especially Ryder. He's my big brother he's been looking out for me all my life oh god he must be freaking out. OH MY GOD RYDER"S DATING JESSICA! i completely forgot! What if i had kissed her or worse... again with the dick and his dirty mine. EW did i just give my dick a gender, damn it andrew. OK boys have dicks so dicks are boys its not that weird... YES IT IS DICKS, ARENT PEOPLE. MAKE UP YOUR MIND GOD DAMN IT! I yelled out loud. Oh shit! that was loud. i thought. Whatever... i have to talk to Jess. She probably won't talk to me but even though Ryder cares about me more then her, thats right Jess suck it... NO DICKS ANDREW! i thought smacking my head against the palm of my hand repeatedly. Anyway though he cares about me i'm sure he would kill me if he found out. I have to talk to Jess.

* * *

I walked into anubis house and Ryder ran over and gave me a hug followed by Kevin. Ali walked up to my and smacked me across the head. I pulled her into a hug and kissed her head. Dont do that ever again. She said. Everyone came over and hugged my mobbing me with questions about where i had been, what i was doing, and why i left. I told them every detail except for anything that included Jess. Most of it had to do with Jess though, i almost revealed some stuff about her a few times but i caught myself. It's hard to tell a story where you can't use the main idea while telling it. I looked at Samantha's face and saw that she didn't look the same as everyone else. I almost felt as if she wasn't worried... i wonder if Jess told her. I bet she did... but honestly i trust Samantha, everyone else looked normal so i think Jess only told her. Well at least she was smart with who she told. Now i just have to make sure she stayed aware of the consequences of telling certain people. After being greeted happily by everyone at anubis i ran upstairs to talk to Jessica. Jess! Jessica! Jess! I yelled banging on her door knowing she was in there. GO AWAY! She yelled. Yeesh... she did not sound friendly, i just felt the excitement to go inside. i thought sarcastically. Jessica! Jessica! Jessica Miller! I yelled again. No answer. UGH! this is going to be a long day. JESSICA ABIGAIL MILLER SWEET OPEN THE DAMN DOOR! I yelled. She still didnt answer. Bitch. i mumbled under my breath. I heard that. She yelled through the door. OH SO THAT YOU RESPOND TO! I Yelled. I reached into my pocket and pulled out a key i had stolen from the caretaker office. It opens the door to all the rooms. I opened the door and there she sat. I could tell she was crying before. Her eyes were puffy and red. I would hug you right now, but i think we both know thats a bad idea. I said trying to make her feel better. It didn't work. She threw pillows at me which wasnt smart because then i just walked up to her and picked her up. Can't throw pillows at me when i'm behind you. I said. And then the worst thing possible for any boy happened. She flung her foot up and i never saw it coming. I fell to the ground and screamed. Damn girl leave my balls alone. I said. Shut up. she said gritting her teeth. Im sorry ok, you were leaning in too, it's not all my fault. I said. I'm in a relationship Andrew. You think i don't know that. I dont even like you, sorry to crush your dreams but im not attracted to you Jess, im not. I said. I sar her face frown at those words, but i had to be strong. Your dating my brother and i want him to be happy so dont tell him anything, and i know you told Samantha cause i could tell she wasnt so shocked and thankful that i was back when everyone else was. So keep this between you and her, and your therapist. I said. I dont have a therapist. She said gritting her teeth. Then i suggest getting one! i yelled leaving the room and slamming the door. I sighed and leaning against the door once it was closed. That was one of the hardest things i've ever had to do.


End file.
